Akatsuki's new Kunoichi
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Everything was proceeding according to plan, and now with the strongest kunoichi in their hands, things can only go even better for them. Review on who you want to be with who. Akatsuki x Temari, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten


I'm going to try something a little different.

Enjoy please

* * *

Nobody pov

Training grounds 5:54 a.m

The trees branches full of dry autumn leaves danced merrily, the harsh winds directing them however they pleased. Grains of sand flew high off the ground to join the serenade of leaves and branches, along with one other living morsel.

Her curvy but slender figure jumping high of the ground back arching slightly hands above her head holding 8 metal shuriken held in her grasp. Another female figure ran at incredible speeds toward her, fists raised and a smirk on her pink lips adorned her pale face. The girl in mid-air threw all 8 at the woman below her, who swerved to the right, and flipped backwards. A kunai grasped in her hand she shot it towards her, smiling when she thought it hit.

Soon that smile fell off her face, as the woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke a wooden log in her place. Her green orbs scanned the area and widened, as she jumped from the ground. She formed a few handseals" Chakura no ame!" (1) One by one glowing droplets of water fell from the now cloudy sky, the winds increasing exponentially. She grinned, "Tenten~ I found you~" She heard a curse, and jumped as a another downpour of weapons soared through the air, now it was her turn to curse. Bombs.

She placed her hands together and quickly formed new handseals "Saegi mizu!" Water rose form the ground rapidly and sealed the kunoichi inside of it. She watched as the weapons tags exploded, the fire caressing the giant ball of water, heavy amounts of smoke invaded the area.

"Sakura! That's not fair!" she called jumping down from the trees without a sound. "You're the one who said you wanted to train without chakra, against somebody who does!" she said smiling a layer of sweat shimmering on her skin.

Tenten looked at the ground, her cheeks puffed out and a frown settled itself upon her face." Yeah, but it's still not fair." Sakura arched a pink eyebrow, "And how is it not fair when it's on your terms?" Tenten looked her squarely in the eyes, "Because I said so!" They grinned and playfully pushed each other. "Whatever lets go get some Ramen! I think Ichiraku opens at 6!"

"I sware you've been hanging out with Naruto too much!" Sakura pouted, " You've got to admit it's good!" "Whatever lets go already, I'm hungry to." Tenten exclaimed. Neither noticing the group of men behind them, too focused on filling their stomachs.

And it all went black.

Konoha Central Park 6:11 a.m.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you?!" a man with short dark brown hair and pale eyes yelled. He cursed and murmured, "That girl needs to learn some discipline!" he ran off in another direction calling the young woman's name.

The bushes rustled, and out popped a girl with long black hair and pearl colored eyes a relieved sigh escaping past her pale pink lips. She put one foot out of the bush and was brushing off all the leaves.

And then a pair of hands covered her mouth.

And it all went black.

Outside of Konoha 6:20 a.m.

"Thanks for taking Shikamaru's place, Ino. I really needed to turn in this report on the weapon shipping and costs." a blonde woman with 4 short spiky pony tails said a small smile on her tan face.

"No problem, Temari! I really needed to get away from the lazyass and fatass. They can get on my nerves some times." they laughed and continued walking down the path to Konoha. Temari flinched and glanced around, her widened at the chakra she felt that was heading thei way. Fast.

"In-" turning to Ino she saw her falling, eyes closed brow wrinkled in distaste. Too late.

" Looks like we won't have to go to Suna after all, made it too fucking easy." she reached for her fan as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. Soon she too was falling and was caught in a strong and muscular embrace.

" Are you sure these bitches are who we're looking for?" he questioned, throwing Temari over his shoulder, hand on her ass.

"Yes. They are the ones in leader-sama's descriptions." his voice monotone, as he shifted one the girls on his shoulder, into a more comfortable position.

"Let's go back I need to work on my sculptures, yea." he said shifting Ino in his arms so that he was princess carrying her.

The rest remained silent, each holding one of the unconscious girls. "Let's go." one o them said annoyance evident in his voice.

And then they vanished,taking away Konoha and Suna's strongest kunoichi.

There was going to be hell to pay when they wake up.

* * *

1. Chakura no ame= chakra rain

2. Saegi Mizu= water barrier

That's all for now.

Please check out my other stories as well, if you like this one.

And I'm pretty sure you can figure out who the mysterious people are. I'm going to make it multiple couples but it's going to stay Sakura&akatsuki.

Please Review on who you want to be with who because I'm too lazy to do a poll

Thank you for reading!


End file.
